Moderate Centrist Party
The Moderate Centrist Party, abbreviated MCP, is a major Lovian centrist political party. Its current leader is Bart Koenen. MCP is locally aligned to Party New Oceana (in Oceana). The party seeks to "re-unite the right- and left-wing in Lovia." At its earliest peak, the party was represented by three seats in Congress, but due to financial problems, as well as internal strife, the party became inactive. Despite this, the party started to gain traction once again in 2017, when Bart Koenen made began a campaign for the first 2017 federal elections. The MCP surprised the nation by becoming the nation's third largest political party by votes and seats, dwarfing its previous record. History From 2012 through 2013, the Moderate Centrist Party was represented by three Congressmen: Ben Opať, Bart Koenen and Conrad Flint. In 2014, Bart Koenen had moved over to the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, which left MCP with just two seats. The party briefly stopped activities after Conrad Flint also had moved over to CCPL. However, in early 2017, the party was revived by Bart Koenen in a further attempt to ensure a Grand Coalition between leftist and rightist Lovian politicians. Program International * Lovia should become a member of the United Wiki Nations again. * We are against war and oppose the production of weapons of mass destruction. There should not be a Lovian army. * No country can be entirely neutral. Lovia should have relatively good relations with neighboring countries like Mexico and the United States. Economy * The economy should be free, but it should be possible to intervene if necessary and the government should have the right to set up own companies and institutions. Civil rights and social services * Every citizen should be treated equally in any environment, regardless of gender, religion, sexual orientation, ethnic background, wealth or race. * The number of houses per citizen should be put back to 2. * Health care should be free to all. * There must be a social security, however the payments should be minimal to encourage people who can work to search for work. People with a disability and retired people should get another type of payment. * We support the legalization of euthanasia, abortion and prostitution, but oppose the legalization of drugs and there should be well-defined boundaries. The tobacco law should be made more flexible however. * Citizen rights should be given more quickly: three days and 25 edits in the namespace. Tax policies * We are in favor of progressive taxation. State organization * We are in favor of the abolishment of state courts, state polices and state laws, as long as valuable topics are being transferred to the federal law. * We are in favor of the monarchy. The King should have an automatic seat in the congress, but he can't get any departments and he can't be Prime Minister of Lovia or judge. * We do not support the direct election of the Prime Minister, separate from the current Federal Elections. * We do not want any binding referendums, only polls are acceptable. * We propose a decentralisation. * We propose two judges per case if it is a case of national security in order to increase the neutrality of the Supreme Court. * We want to abolish the mid-term elections and the legal requirement. We want to keep the red line. Environment * We should increase spending on the nature of Lovia and other environmental issues such as green power. * Public transportation, energy supply and health care should be done entirely by the government. Other * Sunday should remain Sunday. * Tourism should be more encouraged, broader beaches and cleaner forests are very important. * Penalties should become more severe. Heritage and education * We want to increase spending on culture, including better care for our monuments. Each state should get an own department of culture and heritage. * Special and regular education should become equally financed. * There should be more libraries in Lovia; they should be state-financed. Notable members * Bart Koenen (party leader 2010-2013, and from 2017 onwards) * Ben Opat' * Rebecca Lee Category:Political party